


Trigonometry's For Sinners

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a pain in the ass who loves scaring Dipper, Dipper looks at porn, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Flatland, Praise Kink, Smut, Triangle Porn, Trigonometry, fluff at first, lots of that good tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Trigonometry is triangle porn. Dipper did not know this until Bill enlightened him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for just the smut, go to the second chapter.

Dipper was sitting at his desk, pouring over his math textbook while Mabel was out with their parents on a grocery run. She had wanted to get out of the house and normally Dipper would have followed suit, but he had a math text the next morning that he absolutely did not want to fail.

The Pines boy was good in all of his classes, keeping up high grades and soaking in the information like a sponge. He loved his science and history classes, where he could experiment and look back at other civilizations respectively. He enjoyed his English class as well, since it allowed him to integrate some of the knowledge of the supernatural he had into writings.

And boy, was that knowledge piling up quickly. Every summer the Pines twins went back to Gravity Falls and every summer they learned, adventured more. Stan and Ford had gone out exploring in the Arctic Ocean and left the shack to Soos, but that didn’t stop them from coming back for the summer to see their niece and nephew.

And now, 17 year old Dipper found his mind wandering back to the small town that held all of the wonders he could ever think of. He jerked himself back when he realized he was zoning out and sighed, running a hand down his face.

_ Study, study, study. _

The time ticked on and soon enough Dipper was up late into the night. Mabel was in her room down the hallway and so were their parents, goodnights having been said. The boy was actually focused once the stillness of the house settled upon him. Because of this, he was getting some good studying in.

Jinx.

“Heya Pinetree!” came a voice right next to his ear. Dipper’s eyes flew open and he nearly screamed, jumping out of his chair. He flailed to not topple backwards.

A foot-tall triangle was doubled over in a loud, grating laughter that only could belong to him.

“Oh,  _ screw you _ !” Dipper whisper-yelled. He could hear his heart pounding over the thoughts in his head, no matter how angry or loud they were at the moment. He watched Bill ‘wipe a tear’ from his one big eye and compose himself.

“Maybe later!” Bill winked. (It was too forced to be simply a blink.) “Not tonight though. Things to do, places to see.”

The demon absolutely loved to scare his boyfriend whenever he got the chance to. Yeah, he loved Dipper, but his nature overrode that care sometimes. You can take the triangle out of the chaos, but you can’t take the chaos out of the triangle.

Dipper glared at Bill and huffed, turning around and straightening out his chair. “Then go to those places to see and leave me alone.” If Bill hadn’t scared him he would have been much more inviting.

Bill rolled his eye and drifted closer, twirling his cane. “Oh, come on! Don’t be like that.” He watched Dipper’s expression, only to find that the boy had went back to staring down at that stupid book of his.  _ Ignoring him _ .

This would not do.

“ _ Pinetree! _ ” Bill snapped, waving his cane in front of Dipper’s face. “Quit staring at that dead tree and look at me!”

“No.” Dipper whacked the cane away from his face and turned a page. “I have a test tomorrow and you’re being an ass.”

“I’m always an ass.” Now Bill doinked Dipper on the head, not putting any force into it. Yes, he wanted to punish Dipper but he didn’t want to hurt him.  _ Yet. _ “That’s no excuse.”

Dipper flinched at being smacked, this time throwing his arm up and thwacking Bill away in self defense. “Quit it!”

Bill was knocked back a few feet with an ‘oof,’ tiny black limbs flailing. Once he got himself upright, he poofed his cane away and put his fists on his angles. Dipper could feel that glare burning a hole straight through his head. “Fine.” He sounded like an indignant, petulant child.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder, not being able to help the faint smirk ghosting his lips. It wouldn’t be the first time Bill actually obeyed what Dipper said, but it wasn’t something generously given out. That demon was whipped to an extent and the both of them knew it. “Thank you.”

Silence fell between them for the next few minutes, Bill floating around the room and looking at trinkets, books and posters he’d seen a million times already. What else could he do besides ruin the other’s things, which he’d be punished more for? Dipper didn’t want Bill bugging him, but that’s all that the triangle did. See the dilemma?

Truth be told, Bill had missed Dipper. It’d only been a few days since he last showed up to see him, but even that short amount of time felt like an eternity. Visiting could only be done at night when the others were asleep to keep their relationship hidden, so that was one big obstacle. (Luckily, though, they worked around it.)

And then school came around, taking up Dipper’s time from afternoon to late at night which irritated Bill a lot. In the demon’s eye, it was some stupid program that teaches worthless things 98% of the time, then to thrust all into the adult world with no actual helpful knowledge. The ‘adult world’ was a bullshit scam anyways - like,  _ taxes _ ? To just exist?

Bill Cipher, master of the mind and king of chaos, would never ever understand the mundanities of human life.

Once enough time had passed for Dipper to possibly come down from his irritation, Bill floated back over to him. “Pinetree, what cha’ doin’?” He lengthened his arms to be able to wrap around Dipper’s chest, bricks pressed to the other’s back. Bill could see right over Dipper’s shoulder from the way he was angled, only the page numbers of his textbook visible.

“I’m studying.” Even if Bill was a pain in the ass, Dipper always found comfort in his touch. The boy leaned back in his chair to press against the other, sighing softly in contentment. “I already explained this.”

“I know. But studying  _ what _ worthless garbage exactly?” Bill pulled away enough to see the full pages.

“Trigonometry,” Dipper replied. With that, the Pines twin had absolutely no idea what he just dropped on Bill’s lap.

The other was oddly still and quiet all of a sudden. Dipper looked over to check on him after a few seconds to see Bill’s eye wider than he’s seen it before and bricks completely blushed red.

“...Bill?” Dipper began slowly, turning in his seat. No response. “Are you okay?” He followed Bill’s staring gaze right to his book. It was opened to a page of different triangles, the degrees of the angles highlighted for most of them.

Gears were turning in Dipper’s head. Okay. His homework textbook was laid out on his desk, paper beneath it and pencil at the side. He’d said nothing remotely incriminating to fluster Bill in such a way. So why was he looking like that?

Come to think of it, he’d  _ never _ seen Bill like this before. The red blush on bricks had spread, now taking up his entire form. The sight was odd and somewhat concerning. The human watched the other blink and pull away from him, arms shortening back to normal.

“Wow, kid! Didn't know you learn about porn in school.”

Everything screeched to a halt. Dipper choked. “Excuse me?”

What the hell was Bill talking about? The boy flushed in embarrassment, looking similar to a tomato.

Bill blinked, the twitching of clawed fingers and brick color painting a picture of how shocked and uncomfortable he was. However, his words came out crystal clear. “You’re looking at porn.”

“N-No, I’m not!” Dipper stammered. Why would Bill even say something like that? He loved to fuck around with the Pines twin with  shocking statements and facts, scaring him, all that jazz, but he’d never said something like that before. “What are you talking abo-”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Realization set in. “You-- you’re a triangle.”

Bill made a rolling motion with his hands, helping to lead Dipper to a conclusion. “Yes. And...?”

“I’m looking at a book full of them.”

“Bingo!”

Dipper stared at Bill, eyes still wide and humiliation sinking in. Thinking from Bill’s perspective, he was looking at a bunch of his people. Numerous, naked and defined. “Ew! What the fuck, Bill? Seriously?” He groaned, lip curling in disgust.

Bill shrugged, yellow color ebbing back. “Hey, kid, I’m just sayin’!” He watched Dipper shove himself away from his desk, muttering to himself.

“Looking at a bunch of naked alien shape-ladies,” Dipper mumbled. “Jesus.” A thought struck him. “Wait. Does that-” He paused, swallowing. It was a weird question that made something in Dipper sink with dread, but curiosity won. “Does that mean you’re attracted to them?”

Bill plopped down onto the edge of the desk, swinging his legs back and forth and leaning back on his arms. “Actually, they’re male. Well,” he glanced over with his brow furrowed, “I  _ think _ so. Technically.” Whether he was avoiding the other's question or not was a mystery.

Dipper paused his developing pacing session. “What?”

Bill thought so? What did he mean ‘ _ thought _ so?’ And if they were all guys, still, did that mean that Bill was attracted to them? Did he fancy only the males?

...Why was Dipper putting so much unneeded thought into a literal walking talking triangle who rejects reality and spouts shit that can only come from an acid trip?

It was surprising Dipper hadn’t asked any of this sooner, honestly, with how curiosity got the best of him in several cases.

Bill hummed. “Yup! Where I come from, the female sexes are straight lines. Nothing too exciting. The male sexes are various shapes. But there’s also 14 billion genders too.”

Dipper shoved his more invasive inquiries off to the side. Now, this was something Bill had never mentioned before. “Wait!”

The boy dashed over to his bookshelf, snatched up the journal he was currently working in and a pen from his desk, then sat down in his chair. He pulled his legs up and propped the journal up against his knees. “Continue.”

Bill snorted, studying the messy scribbles Dipper was making on the page labeled ‘Bill Cipher - Dipper edition.’ He was counting on the other to jump at the chance to document this, like he did with any other supernatural creature he came across. “Continue what, Pinetree? I can’t give ya answers for free, y’know!”

Dipper drooped and gave a pout. “Not even for your loving boyfriend?”

“Nope.”

Stubborn ass.

The human sighed and stuck the tip of the pen into his mouth, chewing. What could he give Bill? He’d already given him his time, loyalty, all the good stuff. He didn’t have anything of materialistic value to trade.

“...Will extra cuddle time be acceptable?”

Bill squinted at Dipper. It was tempting. Very tempting. He almost said no, but in that moment he realized how touch starved he was.

(Funny, since the only beings he allowed to touch him in the slightest were Dipper and Bill's twin brother William. Nor had he any desire to be touched as much as he did now that Dipper was here in his life.)

“Fine. I can make that work.  _ Bu-uuut! _ ” Bill smirked. “It must happen within the next 24 hours.”

“Aye, aye!”

“Okay, Pinetree. Where should I start?”

Dipper readied his pen to start writing, tip hovering above the paper next to the date he wrote. “Explain the genders. Male and female sex, yet 14 billion genders?”

“Mm.” Bill stood up on the desk, little feet tapping on the wood. “In my dimension, my home, my universe, whatever you want to call it, there’s male and female sex like you humans do. Parts wise. Cause y’know, species need one thing and another to fuck. But gender is more complex than that, not limited to just the two sexes. Cause that’s bullshit.”

“More complex?”

Bill made a noise of exhaling even though he didn’t have any lungs and tapped his foot, determining a way to describe it. “Okay. Look at your world here on Earth, Pinetree. There’s male, female, and in between beings here, yes?”

Dipper looked up, pausing in his scribbling. “Yes.” He was very familiar with the LGBTQ+ community, seeing that he himself was a part of it, as well as Mabel and several of his friends. He understood that there were numerous ways of viewing oneself and feelings, which equate to gender - and there were lots of those.

“Mhmm. Like that, but 14 billion more.” Bill glanced down to the book and immediately regretted it, bricks spiking back up into a red hue. He slammed the book shut.

Dipper wrote down the information that Bill gave him. “Then… What are you?” The second he asked he nearly jolted, realizing how rude that sounded. “Ah! I don't-”

“No fuckin’ idea!” Bill used the filthy textbook as a step stool, not taking the other’s inquiry as offensive. “Too much paperwork. I’m  impatient.”

Dipper rose a brow, hesitant to write that down. Was the other fucking around with him?

Bill’s expressions were difficult to decipher due to his features being limited down to one very expressive eye, but the Pines twin had gotten used to figuring out expressions. And the blank slate and stare Bill had was enough to say that, no.

He was not kidding.

So, Dipper wrote it down. “Ooookay then. So… no sexual or romantic orientation then? Do those exist where you’re from?”

“Nope.” And that was it. No specifics there.

“...Do you still want to be referred to as he/him then?”

“I really don’t care! But it’s what I’m used to, so sure, I guess.”

Dipper nodded, a small ease of relief spreading in his chest. Good, he wasn’t being disrespectful to his boyfriend unknowingly this whole time. He scribbled the pronouns at the edge of the page.

“You still haven’t answered me on that one question.”

Bill gave Dipper a look. “And that question was?”

“If you were attracted to them.” If Dipper was honest with himself, he would have admitted that the thought of it left a gaping hole in his stomach, full of dread and worry. He wasn’t the jealous type, no, but he was an insecure introvert with anxiety issues.

That was why Bill had to make it a habit of reassuring his human of his loyalty and that Dipper was not a bad person.

Bill treaded carefully there. “Yeah, kid, sure.” He shrugged simply. “They’re sexy, that’s for sure. And a turn on. But I don’t want to be involved with them cause I want you and nothing else.” Despite him being careless with words, brash and unsentimental often times, the words here were genuine.

Bill really  _ did _ love Dipper and want him. Only the irritating Pines Twin that fooled his plans, that had nothing yet everything to lose, a hunger to learn and an insatiable adventure urge. Only him.

Dipper felt warmth in his chest and cheeks, shyly looking away. He wasn’t expecting that confession but… It answered his question and warded off the insecurities lurking. It felt nice.  


He cleared his throat. “So.. that means trigonometry is just triangle porn that I could use against you?”  


Bill’s eye snapped over to his boyfriend, something in his energy twitching to that somewhat evil smirk. “Don’t you dare.”  


Dipper snickered, writing one more thing down at the bottom of the page.  


“Oh, I dare.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of the page, Dipper wrote, “TRIGONOMETRY = TRIANGLE PORN.”
> 
> Flatland: A Romance of Many Dimensions by Edwin A. Abbott is a huge part of my headcanons for Bill's backstory. I have used the information in the book accordingly while trying to integrate the canon information from Alex Hirsch (such as the Bill Cipher AMA on Reddit).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now you hold up your end of the deal, Pinetree!” Bill clapped his hands together once, floating at eye level to Dipper.

Dipper looked up and put his textbook to the side. “Well, if you  _ insist _ ,” he sighed playfully. After speaking he gave Bill a loving smile and held out his arms, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

It was the night after the trigonometry incident and Dipper found out that morning that the test was moved up to the next day. It was an annoyance but also a relief since Dipper ended up falling asleep right after Bill had left. But it meant more time being wasted on studying so nothing was forgotten, which in itself was a pain in the ass.

Bill made a happy noise as he dove into Dipper’s arms. It was a noise that would have been a pleasant sounding trill in his human form, but was  _ absolutely not _ while he was a triangle. The trill sounded of nails on chalkboard, the screams of dying children and roars of some unknown monster all combined somehow in one nightmare-ish freak noise.

Frankly, it was not something anyone but Dipper would enjoy. This far into their relationship, he had learned that it meant Bill was very, very happy. It was now thought of as a good thing and not associated with an emo’s ringtone.

Dipper smiled wider and welcomed Bill happily into his embrace, bringing him close to his chest. He folded his arms around the other’s body, essentially trapping him in with cuddles.

Holding Bill was an odd something. There was no heat that radiated off of the triangle but it was still a pleasant feeling. Having his boyfriend pressed up against him, knowing that the demon trusted him and wasn’t planning on leaving, was a big peace of mind.

Those were the big worries of Dipper’s late nights.

Bill made a heavy, content sighing sound and leaned back against Dipper’s chest, getting comfy. He could feel the gentle beat of his lover's heart against his back, Dipper's soft breathing, the warmth of his body.  Cipher enjoyed the sensations almost more than he enjoyed anything else. 

This was saying something, since his favorite activity was to hold a being’s heart in his hand, watch it beat. He had someone’s complete life source right here in his grasp. Feeling that life leave, watching the muscle stop beating and fall limp.  _ Invigorating. _

But, even those two compared, Bill would rather hold or be held by Pinetree.

Dipper’s heart swelled with love once Bill got settled. He'd missed this, even if only a few days without it had gone by. It made him feel close to such an unreachable enigma, like his tiny pin prick of an existence mattered in some way.

The boy leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose near Bill’s top point affectionately. “I love you.”

The energy that made up Bill's existence warmed. “I love ya too, kid.” The one eye closed, a slight squint to it showing his version of a smile.

Never in a million years would Bill ever think that he’d be in this position right now. No, the chances of that when he was young were nonexistent for sure. The demon back then didn’t even have a need to be close to anyone but William.

The two Ciphers against the rest of the multiverse.

That saying surely didn’t live on too long. (But that’s for a different story.)

The two sat there on the bed in quiet for a while, no words needing to be expressed. The world still went round, there were still things to do, there were other mysteries to solve out in the unknown, there were deals to make and collect. But they were perfectly content in being there doing nothing as long as they were with each other.

A good amount of time passed before Dipper felt his eyes begin to droop. He was tempted to give in and rest, take the chance to go to sleep with Bill’s protection and presence there. However, school still ruled his life at the moment  _ even if _ the couple were happy doing nothing together.

“Bill, hun,” the human murmured gently, straightening up from his slouched position. “I need to study for tomorrow morning.”

Bill’s eye opened and squinted. “Then study around me.” He made a show of shuffling back against Dipper's chest, making known that his stubborn ass was not moving. “You made a deal.”

Dipper rolled his eyes in defeat. “Fine. Hope you like looking at porn then.” He removed an arm so he could drag his trigonometry book back onto his pulled-up knees. From the angle Bill was at, the demon could see the pages perfectly.

The human swore he felt a rush of heat from the little body he held in an arm, witnessing the spot beneath Bill’s eye quickly flush red. But he was still as adamant as ever.

“Fine,” he ground out.

What a persistent thing.

With that, Dipper got comfortable with the pillows against his back and began reading.

Bill, on the other hand, could not believe he was being subjugated to this again.

The demon was not a prude in the slightest. Often times  _ he _ was the one embarrassing Dipper with lewd remarks. But just having something so familiar and personal compared to everything else (the everything else that he was not - he was not human, he did not fall under the category of 'particularly sane,’ nor was he very likeable) being splayed out in the open was flustering.

Keeping his eyes closed as a ward against more embarrassment became boring. Looks like Bill would just have to settle for not thinking long and hard about what Dipper was studying.

Studying those long, straight sides. Angles perfect, points sharp, naked to all the world and flaunted.

It didn't take a rocket science to notice Bill was…  _ affected _ by this in one sense or another. Dipper surely noticed, and with that partly devilish mind he had, he cooked up something real good.

Thank god that Bill did not have a fluid capability of twisting around very easily when Dipper held him. He didn't see the smirk adorning the human’s lips, something that surely would have given him away.

At first, it was just a shift in where Dipper’s right hand rested. He gently cupped Bill’s right side, nothing big or dramatic. Just a usual touch. He felt the triangle twitch in acknowledgement but that was all for a response.

Dipper kept his hand there for a few minutes, making sure Bill wasn’t catching onto his plan. Soon he gained some more confidence and causally ran his thumb up and down Bill's side. It could be mistaken for a loving caress, like a soft rubbing to the back of your lover's hand, but it was not intended to be at all.

By particular accident long ago, it was revealed to Dipper that the demon’s sides were extremely sensitive - the bottom one especially - and were his erogenous zones when paid special attention to. The Pines twin was very surprised, not thinking that a fucking triangle could even feel sexually aroused.

It came very in handy when Bill’s heats came around though.

The demon reacted to the touch immediately, shivering. “Pinetree, the hell are you doing?” Bill had to choke back a quiet moan, squirming slightly in the other’s touch.

Dipper feigned innocence. “Oh, nothing.” He continued the strokes up and down nonchalantly. “Just loving on you.”

Bill knew his meatsack better than that. “That’s bullshit and you know iT-” His voice cracked at the end as Dipper began rubbing his other side, paying special attention to his points. They were thumbed over and rubbed, pulling soft whimpers from the demon.

Dipper grinned to Bill’s response and solely focused on pleasuring the other now that the act was up. He shucked the textbook off his knees and replaced the spot with Bill to face him.

“Let me please you tonight.” The human’s eyes gleamed, making eye contact with Bill’s half lidded one.

The demon didn't know why Dipper wanted to without any special occasion (was Dip just horny?) but he gladly handed himself over. This was going to make him feel good, after all.

Cipher never was this pliant and agreeable, given his, ah..  _ sharp _ personality and nature. However, there were certain times Dipper managed to get him this way. Those times were certainly savored

“Have at it, Pinetree.”

Once the green light was given, Dipper got right back to it. Starting with his nails. He slowly scratched them down the edges, drawing moans from the triangle on his lap.

Oh, they were such cute reactions.

Dipper’s hands roamed all over the small body, scratching the bricks and back side, using enough force to leave welts if he were clawing at skin and not brick.

_ Clawing _ sounds painful, and it was, but it was painful pleasure that was just right for this sadistic masochist of a being. It had him trembling in Dipper’s grasp, claws digging into the other’s thighs in pleasure.

“Aren't you being a good boy?” The Pines twin teased. Bill would always praise Dipper in sex, which was both an arousing and proud feeling.

Before Bill could reply, Dipper brought him up to his face and  _ licked _ up the right edge, slow and hot.

A delicious gasp. “Ge-eometry!” Bill groaned, fists curling tighter. There were sparks in the energy and spikes of pleasure, tingling his limbs. Dipper’s tongue left a trail of fire.  _ He needed more. _

Dipper hummed in satisfaction and laved his tongue back down, pressing it flat to the side. Once he came to the bottom point, he began suckling at it while his left hand teased the left bottom corner.

“Does this feel good, baby~?”

Bill was squirming, moaning loudly under Dipper's  _ positively sinful _ mouth. “Ohhh fuck yes,” he gasped, “don't stop don't stop!”

Liquid was quickly welling up in his eye the more he was touched and played with.

Dipper smirked and switched sides, repeating the routine. A fleeting rubbing slow and hot up and down, gaining more force, sucking hard at Bill’s points.

His boyfriend looked like a wreck and the human would be lying if he said it didn't make his pants a lot more tighter.

Then, without any warning, Dipper darted right between Bill’s legs and circled the very bottom with the tip of his tongue.

Bill’s eye went wide and he cried out sharply, legs crossing and squeezing tight. His fists shot out to Dipper’s hair, gripping. 

“A-Ah!” 

Right between his legs was the most sensitive spot of all of his anatomy and he couldn't help moaning even louder, panting.

“ _ Dipper _ , mffff! Sl-Slow down, please please, fuck, gods!”

Despite the pleas to slow, Dipper knew Bill was very quickly approaching his end. The liquid brimming was nearly dripping down the bricks, he trembled, and those  _ gorgeous _ sounds of his were more urgent.

So? He sped up. Dipper tilted Bill and sucked harshly between his legs, thumb nails scratching the rest of the underside. He moaned against Bill and rubbed the center quick and fervent, in the one spot that magic began to open up a hole (per Bill’s wishes).

Bill was crying out, completely at his end and on cloud 9. He was begging Dipper to slow down, the pleasure so pure that it damn near hurt while thrumming in his energy.

“Dipper, Dipper fuck- ohmygodI’mgonnacumgonnacum!”

Three more strokes of the hot muscle and Bill tensed, hitting his limit. Liquid gushed from his eye down his front bricks as he came, orgasm washing over him in forceful waves.

'Cum’ dripped down onto Dipper’s cheeks and he smiled with pride, feeling his lover twitch in his hands. 

“There we go, sweetheart. Good job,” he purred gently. When he tilted Bill back upright, he saw the completely blissed out expression on the near-featureless-face.

A job well done.

Licking the liquid from his lips and wiping it off his cheeks, Dipper tasted something near salty and tang simultaneously. It was odd, but he didn't mind it. It was a familiarity after all - this wasn't the first time he’d pleasured his boyfriend.

Not at all.

With that, he leaned over to his bedside stand and grabbed a tissue. The clean up was soft and mindful of the oversensitive parts. When he’d finished, he set the tissue aside.

Now was the time for focusing on his love. (After care was a thing.)

“Are you okay, Bill?” Dipper asked softly, now soothingly caressing one spot of his back, barely touching it.

The triangle’s eye opened and he shuddered, the blush dying down to right above his bowtie. “I’m great, kid. That was fantastic.”

Dipper smiled broadly, very glad that he was able to please his boyfriend. “Good.” He pressed a soft kiss to right above Bill’s eye. “Do you need anything?”

“Just.. hold me?” Bill usually didn't ask for things like that but now was an exception. He was riding the high of an afterglow and Dipper's embrace was comforting. It was grounding.

“You didn't even have to ask.” Dipper didn't plan on letting Bill go any time soon. The demon was cradled close to his chest, in a warm and soothing spot.

As things settled and drowsiness settled, Dipper heard quiet purrs from the little pocket Bill was buried into.

It was a damn good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I've written smut in any way. I've written it in roleplay but that was a long ass while ago.
> 
> If you want me to write more of this sexy triangle porn (TM), let me know and I'll gladly whip up another something! In the mean time, I'll be working on Tether and some other WIPs, so if you like what I do, then be on the lookout.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
